


"Koutarou"

by pasivagresiva



Series: De búhos y onigiris [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Todos querían que Bokuto se atreviera a declararse a Akaashi antes de graduarse o que al menos, Akaashi dejase de llamar al mayor con su honorífico. Sobre esto último, Konoha era un escéptico.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: De búhos y onigiris [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	"Koutarou"

Akaashi Keiji y Bokuto Kōtarō se gustaban. Eso no era novedad para nadie más que para ellos mismos. Sus compañeros de equipo constantemente debatían y hacían apuestas sobre la forma en que uno reaccionaría ante el comportamiento del otro. Se parecían casi a un grupo de científicos observando el movimiento e interacción de dos ratas de laboratorio, de no ser porque se esmeraban demasiado en el componente emocional de dicha interacción. Todos querían que Bokuto se atreviera a declararse a Akaashi antes de graduarse o que al menos, Akaashi dejase de llamar al mayor con su honorífico. Sobre esto último, Konoha era un escéptico.

"Nunca dejará de decirle Bokuto-san", sentenció completamente seguro de aquello. "Akaashi es demasiado formal para hacerlo. Es como esperar que Bokuto pronunciara bien su apellido"

El último comentario del número siete hizo estallar en carcajadas a los demás chicos de Fukurodani. En los casi dos años que el as y el armador se conocían, el primero jamás había sido escuchado pronunciar correctamente el apellido del moreno. Siempre había sido una deformación del mismo, y al parecer, a Keiji no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

"Bueno, tal vez eso último no cambie", pronunció Sarukui después de secarse una pequeña lágrima que había brotado de sus ojos por semejante risotada. "Pero yo sí le tengo fe a Akaashi en que algún día, tal vez por darle en el gusto a Bokuto, lo llamará por su nombre"

"¿Oí una nueva apuesta?", arremetió Komi. Y dicho y hecho, las palabras de los otros dos jugadores quedaron selladas en una especie de bobo saludo que tenían entre ellos. De esto ya había pasado un par de meses y la mayoría lo había olvidado.

Al llegar el 20 de septiembre, el equipo en su totalidad, organizó una fiesta sorpresa para el capitán, en casa de Konoha. Sabían que el padre del cumpleañero era bastante estricto, por lo que no permitiría un encuentro tan estruendoso en su hogar, mucho menos si este incluía alcohol.

La noche transcurrió entre risas, vasos de plástico con mezclas de alcohol y refrescos, recuerdos de la escuela y los campeonatos y una que otra payasada protagonizada, por supuesto, por el festejado. Era la primera vez que el equipo completo compartía en una instancia de aquel tipo, donde además, habían convencido a Akaashi de que también fuese. Por supuesto, con la excusa de que si el armador del as de Fukurodani no se presentaba, este haría un berrinche que arruinaría la celebración.

Keiji se hizo el resignado, pero de verdad quería estar ahí.

Los de tercero ya habían visto antes a Bokuto en su faceta de borrachín, por lo que sólo le siguieron el juego cuando este se colgó del hombro de otros para decir lo mucho que los quería. Sin embargo, para Keiji era la primera vez que lo veía en dicho estado, por lo que sólo se limitó a mantenerse estoico como una estatua cuando el mayor lo buscaba para abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que disfrutaba de jugar con él.

El número cinco tenía una pequeña sonrisa incómoda dibujada en el rostro, que hacía de la situación el doble de divertida para sus compañeros de equipo, quienes contemplaban la escena ubicados todos en el sofá de la sala.

Todos se encontraban algo ebrios, por supuesto, unos más que otros. Akaashi no era la excepción. Se encontraba en ese limbo en que estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para mantenerse de pie y saber lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo suficientemente emborrachado como para sentir como ese calor en su pecho y rostro se intensificaba al sentir a su _senpai_ tan cerca suyo. No quería apartarlo, pero tampoco iba a resistir demasiado con la respiración del chico de cabellos grises chocando sobre su cuello.

Y, para empeorar la situación, de un momento a otro, Bokuto comenzó a besar torpemente aquella zona, ante el asombro de sus demás compañeros. Lo que en otro ambiente hubiese sido motivo de celebración –porque habían esperado más de un año para que pasara algo entre esos dos–, se había vuelto preocupación en los rostros de los jóvenes. Washio, siendo uno de los jugadores de contextura más corpulenta, se puso de pie para intentar quitar a Bokuto de Akaashi, quien parecía un globo rojo a punto de estallar.

"Bokuto, ven", lo tomó del brazo para pasar este por su propio hombro y así llevarlo a recostarse. "Deja ya a Akaashi. Está incómodo".

Pero justo cuando Washio logró incorporarlo lo suficiente como para acompañarlo hasta la habitación de Konoha, Keiji también se puso de pie y lo detuvo.

"Y-Yo lo llevo", pronunció tembloroso el único de segundo año. No se atrevió a mirar a su compañero de equipo a los ojos ante semejante petición.

Tatsuki observó lo avergonzado que lucía el chico, por lo que sólo sonrió y miró a los demás, como esperando la aprobación de estos. Asintieron en sincronía. El mayor pasó el cuerpo de Bokuto a Akaashi, quien lo tomó con un cuidado y devoción asombrosa. Pero que nuevamente, no sorprendía a nadie. Sólo los hizo enternecerse y hacerse más fanáticos de la relación tan comprensiva que ambos tenían.

Los minutos pasaban y el vice capitán no volvía. Se dieron cuenta después de un buen rato de seguir bebiendo y recordando anécdotas graciosas.

"Oigan ¿Ustedes creen que...?". La pregunta incompleta de Onaga sonaba sugerente, porque precisamente a eso refería. La teoría del menor del grupo hizo que Konoha casi se ahogara con su cerveza.

"No lo creo. Ninguno tiene iniciativa suficiente como para dejar que pase algo entre ellos. Vamos a salir de tercero y ni un _piquito_ se habrán dado"

Los demás chicos se miraron entre ellos, formulando sus propias teorías. Tal vez Akaashi se quedó cuidándolo, o también se quedó dormido. En un gesto de _'vamos'_ , Sarukui hizo que todos se pusieran de pie para ir a espiar por qué esos dos tardaban tanto. Ni siquiera los habían escuchado debido al volumen de la música.

"¡Oigan, espérenme!".

El de cabellos claros sucumbió también ante la curiosidad y se adelantó a los demás, deteniéndose de golpe ante un sonido algo extraño proveniente desde su habitación. Todos se detuvieron tras su espalda al verle quedar pasmado repentinamente. Konoha los miró de reojo y siguió avanzando hasta colocar su oreja en la puerta de su propia recámara. Komi y Sarukui hicieron lo mismo, uno arriba y otro abajo, dejando la cabeza del opuesto, al medio de ambos.

La boca de los tres se transformó en una enorme 'O'. Efectivamente, Akaashi seguía adentro de la habitación junto a Bokuto, pero no precisamente durmiendo.

"No puedo creerlo", soltó el dueño de casa luego de explicarles al resto con un muy vulgar lenguaje de señas lo que el parcito se encontraba haciendo allá adentro.

"Tendrás que cambiar sábanas" dijo Komi haciendo que todos tuvieran que ahogar la risa. Nadie quería interrumpirles su momento íntimo a la pareja.

"Las cambié hoy, maldición". Volvió a pegar el oído y su cara expresó un asombro aún más evidente que la última vez al escuchar aquello que habría jurado por su mismísima madre, jamás oiría.

 _"¡Ah, Kōtarō!"_ , se escuchó al armador de Fukurodani pronunciar justo en el momento en que hubo un espacio de silencio entre canción y canción, haciendo que todo el equipo lo escuchara.

Konoha se llevó ambas manos a la cara y luego miró al techo, dejándose caer en sus rodillas en señal de derrota. Acababa de perder 5,000 yenes.


End file.
